tderbfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob Ross (Contestant)
Bob Ross, labeled The Stoner, was a member of Epic Winners. He is obsessed with Turtles, to the point of breaking down over them. Due to this, he loses in High Heroes in a Half Shell and quits. He later returns as a contestant in Season 2 as a member of Team Mario is a Big Fat. Info Bob Ross is a stoner, and has an obsession with turtles, or to be more exact, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This obsession seems to control his every thought, as he is often persuaded by said turtles to partake in peculiar things. His obsession also seems to be like that of a deity, as he talks highly about the turtles, and thinks that they are only for him. This proved to be his downfall, as when the others could see them, he began freaking out, unintentionally throwing the challenge. Despite this, he has a kind heart, and is not one to put others down. History Bob Ross made his debut in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes, and spent most of the time talking about turtles. Most of his speech was not connected to any conversations, and seemed to be distant from the others. He was shot by a tranquilizer before reaching shore. In Wright Wing Brothers, Ross spent his time once again talking about the turtles. He was the first to have one of the big barrels used against him, and instead of moving, bickered with said turtles until ran over. In The Dynamic Do-Over, he briefly described seeing clowns around him, most likely due to drugs. He doesn't do much else this episode. In Apoca-Rick, he is seen running with Al Capone and Adolf Hitler from the robots, having a conversation with Robo-Rogers until he then shoots the three. In You Might Pass, he is mainly talking with Kanye West, who disapproves of the conversation. In Cooking With Chemicals, he takes hold of the team for the challenge. He starts off doing well with the cooking, until Rogo-Rogers returns to fight him, in which Joan of Arc fills in and messes up the food. It is also revealed that Walter White is the one who gives him his drugs. In I'm Feeling Lucky, he hides during the competition with Kanye West and Master Chief (Napoleon Dynamite). While Kanye is continuing his self-love letter, Bob Ross takes his writing pad and draws Michelangelo from the TMNT with genitalia, much to Kanye's disgust. Once the game starts, Kanye shoots both him and Chief out due to them "distracting" him. He later rolls Kanye's barrel off the cliff at his elimination. In You're in the Wrong Neighborhood, he gets upset with Gandhi for denying him salt. Later during the same scene, he points out the chemical from Cooking With Chemicals taking affect on Michael Jordan and Muhammad Ali, who are busy fighting. During the challenge, he paints the rest of his teams' rooms for them, taking requests for their themes. In Shakespeare Dat Ass, he takes part in setting up the play, and then acts in it. He paints the desk and designs some random trees, then later plays a detective, where delivers the play's punchline. In Pretty the Fool, he assigns himself to designing the outfit for his team, which the other characters don't mind. He also is the one who pulls off Napoleon's Master Chief helmet, revealing him. Eventually, he and Eve design Napoleon to be a tree, which ends horribly, only being saved by Mr. T's emotions towards Lady Gaga. In High Heroes in a Half Shell, Bob Ross seems fine until the TMNT are revealed to be the challenge hosts. He then begins to freak out, to the point of curling up into a ball and screaming into the floor; he even wears a tinfoil hat to "protect" himself. At the ceremony, he "sacrifices" himself, much to the relief of his fellow teammates. In a cruel prank, his barrel is put on the boat the TMNT leave on, to which he freaks out. In History Repeats Itself, Bob Ross shows up with the rest, but Eve comments that his barrel was hardest to find, and that she'd rather not mention where. He also turns down Justin Bieber's question towards the end about Kanye's whereabouts, as he is locked up in the room he was put in by the Nazi and had not escaped. Trivia *Bob Ross is the second person to quit, after Mr. T. **He is the only person who quit that was not persuaded by someone else, as Mr. T was persuaded to leave by Lady Gaga’s elimination, and Poe was persuaded by the ghost of Christmas yet to come. *He is the only person sent off in a barrel to have their barrel not be set in water, instead put on a boat. Category:Pre-Merge Category:Team Epic Winners Category:Contestant Category:Season 1